nerfpedialegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz Bee
Buzz Bee is Nerf's main rival in the blaster business. Many blasters are created each year, and are found in two product lines: Air Blasters/Automatic and Ruff Stuff/Automatic. Some of their weapons have been directly copied from Nerf, though generally without the same quality as a Nerf blaster. Their most popular item, the Mech Tommy 20, is supposedly a direct competitor to the Vulcan EBF-25. In the 2011 update, many products were discontinued. Pros and Cons Pros *The buzz bee blasters are cheaper than Nerf. *The Buzz Bee company supports modding. *In present day, their blasters are considered more powerful than even NERF brand blasters. *Also in present day, their blasters, darts, and clips are cross-compatible with NERF brand blasters, darts, and clips. Cons *The material used is not very durable. *The reliability of Buzz Bee blasters is less. Color Schemes Buzzbee has created several color schemes for their blasters: -Blue and Yellow -Green and orange -Green, orange and yellow -Green and yellow Blasters Ruff Stuff Air Blasters Ruff Stuff Air Blasters is the first line of Buzz Bee products. It was started in 2003, but as of 2008, most of the products have been discontinued. ;Products * Ball Blastzooka (Discontinued) * Battle Snake Ball Blaster (Discontinued) * Belt Blaster (Finland & Canada only) * Big Blast (Discontinued) * Blow Dart Shooter * Clip Tek (Discontinued) * Cougar (Finland only) * Derringer (Discontinued) * Disk Shooter (Discontinued) * Double Shot * Laser Tek (Discontinued) * Laser Tek 8 (Unreleased) * Lightning Strike Ball Blaster (Discontinued) * Lightning Strike Dart Blaster (Discontinued) * Lightning Strike Disc Shooter (Discontinued) * Master Blaster (Discontinued) * Mech 3 (Discontinued) * Mech 6 (Discontinued) * Mech Ball Blaster (Discontinued) * Mega Missile (Discontinued) * Micro Missile (Discontinued) * Mini Crossbow (Discontinued) * Mini Missile Shooter (Discontinued) * Mustang 6 (Discontinued) * Overlord (Finland only) * Pirate Flintlock * Pocket Blaster (Discontinued) * Pop Dart Launcher (Discontinued) * Pop Missile Launcher (Discontinued) * Power Bow (Discontinued) * Pump Tek (Unreleased) * RADS 12 (Finland only) * Rapid Fire Tek * Single Tek * Slinger (Discontinued) * Tek 10 * Tek 3 * Tek 4 * Tek 6 * Thunderbolt * Transforming Tek (Discontinued) * Triple Mech (Discontinued) * Tommy 12 * Tommy 20 Air Blasters Air Blasters is the second series of Buzz Bee blasters. Some of their products from the older Ruff Stuff Air Blasters line were carried over to this line, but most were discontinued. Most blasters have a green color scheme with other accents. ;Products * Air Tek 8 * Automatic Tommy 20 * Ball Blastzooka (Discontinued) * Belt Blaster * Berserker * Big Blast (Discontinued) * Blow Dart Shooter * Clip Blaster 10 (Discontinued) * Clip Tek (Discontinued) * Derringer (Discontinued) * Disk Shooter (Discontinued) * Double Shot * Hunter * Mech Tommy 20 * Mega Missile * Mini Marshmallow Attack * Pirate Flintlock * Rapid Fire Tek * Single Tek * Tek 10 * Tek 3 * Tek 4 * Tek 6 * Tetra Strike * Thunderbolt * Thunderstrike (Discontinued) * Tommy 12 Air Warriors Air Warriors is the third and most recent series of Buzz Bee blasters. It is essentially the same as the Air Blasters line, and even has a similar logo to it. The only difference between the two series is the series name and the logo. ;Products (original era) * Air Tek 8 * Automatic 20 * Auto Tek 20 * Belt Blaster * Berserker * Blow Dart Shooter * Cougar * Double Shot * GunSmoke * Hawk * Hunter * Jaguar * Mech 12 * Mech 20 * Mini Marshmallow Attack * Overlord * Pirate Flintlock * Power Bow * Predator * RADS 12 * Rapid Fire Tek * Rogue * Side Winder * Sonic 6 * Tek 10 * Tek 3 * Tek 4 * Tek 5 * Tek 6 * Tetra Strike * Thunderbolt * Vampire Hunter ;Products (XL Distance era) * Cougar * Cyclonic * Destiny * Interceptor * Monorail * Night Tek * Rail Blaster * Rail Raider * Reaper * Stryker Force * Tactical Storm * Thermal Hunter * Thermal Zenith Commercial Category:Buzz Bee Category:Companies